Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 20
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV' :Dappled Pelt tells Moth Flight and Micah that she has taught them everything she knows. Moth Flight comments that she can't wait to use what she has learned, and hopes that there would be goatweed on the moor to ease Slate's grief. Micah says that he was getting used to listening to the river lull him to sleep, and Moth Flight thinks that she was getting used to his breathing. The kits, Drizzle and Pine Needle, are upset that the two medicine cats are leaving, but Dappled Pelt tells them they need to get back to their own Clans. Moth Flight tells Pine Needle they would visit again when they had more knowledge to share. River Ripple approaches them and Moth Flight thanks him for letting them stay. :As Dappled Pelt disappears into her den, Micah asks if they had to go home right away. Moth Flight asks him if he wants to go back to SkyClan, and Micah responds that he likes hanging out with her. River Ripple twitches his whiskers as Moth Flight agrees, and suggests that they visit the Cloud Spots in ThunderClan. Moth Flight guiltily says she should get back to WindClan, who probably need her, but River Ripple tells her to have fun while she can. He offers to show them the way to ThunderClan, but the two medicine cats wish to be alone and refuse, so he tells them it is in a ravine. Micah and Moth Flight thank River Ripple and head out toward the ThunderClan camp. :Moth Flight trips over some nettles as they make their way through the forest, and Micah has her run her paw over some dock. Moth Flight wonders aloud if it grows on the moor, and Cloud Spots appears from the shadows, saying that if nettles grow there, dock is usually nearby. The two medicine cats explain to the ThunderClan medicine cat that they came to ThunderClan to study, and Cloud Spots says he'll lead them to the camp once he gathered some borage. He shows them where it is an explains that its good for relieving tight chests and helping queens make more milk. :The three cats make their way to the ThunderClan camp, their jaws filled with borage. Most of the ThunderClan cats were out hunting, but Pink Eyes greets them, along with Apple Blossom and Snail Shell. Pink Eyes mentions that he often watches the kits, but that they were getting old enough they didn't really need to be watched as much. Cloud Spots tells him Milkweed's kits would need him soon enough, and Moth Flight asks if she could see them. She follows Cloud Spots to the nursery and visits with Milkweed and her three kits. Cloud Spots gives her borage, and Milkweed tells him to take some of the pile back as she wouldn't need it all. Moth Flight thanks Milkweed for letting her see her kits, and Milkweed responds that there's nothing better than being a mother. Moth Flight isn't so sure. :Micah is listening to Pink Eyes tell a story about catching a squirrel when the cats re-enter the clearing. Thunder, Lightning Tail, Owl Eyes, and Leaf return from a hunting patrol before noticing Micah and Moth Flight. Thunder tells the two medicine cats that he is honored by the visit, and asks Micah how Clear Sky is doing. Micah responds that he is well and when Lightning Tail asks if he still thinks he is the best cat in the forest, he responds that he knows his strengths. Leaf asks how his kits are doing, and Owl Eyes mentions that Violet Dawn had a bellyache. Cloud Spots says he will get her some chervil, and offers to show Moth Flight and Micah his den before they go. He shows them his den, and explains some of his herbs, such as comfrey which can be used to soothe aching joints or heal broken limbs. He also mentions how they dip moss in water to bring a drink to thirsty cats. :Moth Flight and Micah share a nest again that night beside a fallen tree. She hears an owl overhead, and huddles close to the yellow tom, looking for a glimpse of the moon behind the canopy. Moth Flight tries to rehearse the names of the herbs Cloud Spots had shown them, but Micah urges her to go to sleep. The white she-cat closes her eyes, nestling against his thick fur, and she purrs, thinking that she can get used to sleeping at Micah's side every night. Characters Major *Micah }} Minor *Drizzle *Pine Needle *Dappled Pelt *Cloud Spots *Pink Eyes *Apple Blossom *Snail Shell *Milkweed *Hazel Burrow *Shivering Rose *Morning Fire *Thunder *Lightning Tail *Owl Eyes *Leaf *Thistle *Clover }} Mentioned *Dawn Mist *Slate *Clear Sky *Cow *Wind Runner (Unnamed) *Gorse Fur *Gooseberry *Yew Tail *Violet Dawn *Reed Tail }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc